You and I - A future together?
by Pandalulu
Summary: And another One Piece story by me :D...LawXOC...There are more chapters to come ;)...Have fun reading :D :D :D...Trafalgar Law and his crew arrive at a bloody village with dead bodies all over and a girl which will live? Or die?...Find it out for yourself ;) (Rating just to be on the safe side )
1. Chapter 1 – The girl (And the dead villa

Hey guys :D

And another One Piece story translated, well, at least the first chapter :D :D :D

This story has 22 chapters + an extra...that will be a lot to translate for me and I will definitely need a lot of time for it, so please forgive me for the long wait that it will take

I hope you like this ff! Reviews as well as criticism is welcome ;)

**__****Disclaimer for all my stories:****__**** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**

Chapter 1 – The girl (And the dead village?)

It was all bullshit! Absolute bullshit! They just anchored there to get new provisions and maybe visit a bar and drink some beer. Unfortunately there was a tiny problem with this plan. The once beautiful and welcoming village was well ablaze. The remains of the buildings lay broken on the ground. And everywhere lay dead bodies. No matter were you looked, everywhere this corpses. It was not only people from the village as it seemed but also marines.

This let the captain of the Heart pirates start to wonder what could have happened here.

Despite the terrifying picture which he and his men saw, he just walked farther and farther. His crew followed him close behind.

Approximately in the center of the village there was a fountain. In the past it must have been filled with crystal clear water but now it was replaced by viscous red blood. But even more shocking was the thing that Trafalgar Law could see behind the fountain. A few crew members uttered words of pure horror. They saw a cross. Made of wood. And tied to it, with chains, was a girl. Long hair with a dark pink tone hung before her face. Her head was tilted forward. Her arms were tied to the cross on both sides. She wore a white dress which was stained with blood. She looked innocent. Why did someone do this to her?

Law stepped closer to the girl. Just a few meters before her he came to a halt and tried to get a better sight of her. Her hair was in the way so he could not see her face. But he could see her thin body. It was a wonder if she was still alive. Who knows how long she stayed like this already.

He shrugged it off and wanted to turn around as he heard a murmur.

"Please! Help me!"

He looked at her once again and could not believe his very own eyes. The pink haired girl had her head raised and he could now finally see her face, and her eyes. Beautiful green eyes. As green as the grass of a flower meadow. He just stared at her and she did the same for some time until her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and her neck lost its strength. The captain thought for a moment and then decided to take her with him. He wanted to know what had happened in this village before he and his crew arrived. And as it seemed she was the only person who remained alive. So she must know about it, right? A devilish grin appeared on his face when he thought about the next few weeks. He had to take care of her so she would become healthy soon. Maybe she needed a surgery. That was what she was looking like to him right now. The longer the nicer. After he told his crew about his decision he headed to the surgery. Time to have some fun, he thought.

Hours later Law came out of the surgery and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He would take a shower first now and then he would try to get some sleep.

That was easier said than done. He had problems with sleeping for years now. And, of course, tonight was no exception. He sighed and sat up. It was unnecessary to lie down and do nothing when he already knew that he would not fall asleep. He decided to go to the galley and eat something. His way there was silent and the galley itself was empty. He got an apple and took a bite. He had to think of the girl which he saved from an early death. It would not have taken much more time until she would have died. She had lost a lot of blood and a few of her ribs were broken. Furthermore she had plenty abrasions and cuts everywhere on her small body. As well as many bruises. Some time before her operation she fell into a coma already. Now it was still not clear when or if she would wake up again. But Law hoped so since he saved her not just for fun but also for an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2 – The awakening (I am Sonny!)

Hey guys :D

Second chapter :D :D

I hope you like it! Reviews as well as criticism are welcome ;)

**__****Disclaimer for all my stories:****__**** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except for the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2 – The awakening (I am Sonny!)

3 months and 2 weeks later:

Black, everywhere just black. I tried to hear something but there was nothing. Not a single sound. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, so heavy that I gave up soon. I did not know where I was. Was I still alive? Was this heaven? Or rather hell? It was dark, how could it be the heaven then? It was not like I deserved it anyway. Not after all this horrible things I did. I had deceived, robbed, tortured, injured and killed a lot of people. There was a long time as a pirate for me. And exactly when I left my bloody life because I was sick of it, the marine found me and destroyed everything. I had nothing now, I was lost. But that did not matter anymore because, after all, now I was dead.

Suddenly I heard a clicking sound and a scraping of wood against wood. Someone came in. An angel? A demon? For the second time I attempted to open my eyes and actually accomplished it. I tried to see something but there were only a silhouette. "Am I dead?" My voice had a terrible sound to it. I was shocked to hear it and I felt my throat beginning to ache. Did this mean that I was not dead? I waited for an answer from the figure beside me.

"No, you're alive and finally awake." It was a man, his voice was cold.

"Where...am I?"

"With me."

My eyesight got better and I could now see the man. Black hair, sideburns and greyish eyes I would say. I could not see it that good because a white plushy hat with black spots let his eyes lay in the shadows. But if I was not mistaken he had dark circles around them. Weird. Maybe he got to little sleep. If I became more curious I could still ask him I guess.

"And where is 'with me'?" My tone was now slightly annoyed. I mean he could have given me a more detailed answer before, right?

"In my submarine." There it was again, this icy voice. And even indifferent! Why did he even save me when I did not deserve a nicer tone? So mean! But. Just a moment! Did he just now say 'submarine'? I knew only one pirate crew with a submarine. The 'heart pirates'! So this should be the captain, Trafalgar Law. Interesting. I heard a lot about him in the past, mostly horror stories. I would like to know if it was all true, this stories. He did safe me after all. Or could he not figure me out, yet? I was not out in the sea for some years now. And I had changed.

"Then you must be Trafalgar Law, right?" My throat hurt less and my voice got steadier. I would like to have a glass of water anyway.

"So you know me, and who are you?"

He looked actually interested. He wanted to know if he was right while I wanted to know if he recognized me.

"Fergison Raker. But call me Sonny, please." I smiled. But beside that my voice and facial expression stayed serious. I hated it when people mentioned my first name. I hated this name, this name which my mother gave me. Please do not misunderstand! I loved my mother, really but her taste for names was just the worst!

Trafalgar grinned.

"So, it's Fergison Raker, huh? Interesting. You don't mean 'Black Drug Fergison' by any chance, do you?" It seemed as if his grin widened even more. Did he laugh at me? If so, why? And he even ignored my threat!

"Don't call me that! I am Sonny, okay? Just Sonny!" I sat up, too fast. My sight got black. Shit! Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my shoulders which pushed me back into the cushions.

"Take it easy for the moment. You slept about 3 ½ months. Furthermore you were badly injured when I found you. Your okay now but still you should rest a little more." Wonderful! I wanted to make a retort and whine at him and what did he do? He ignored me! And he even gave me a doctor's advice! Just like that! Great! Really! I felt like hating him already. Trafalgar smirked at me in a conceited manner.

"Furthermore you should feel honored since your lying in my bed." OK, now I was confused.

"And where did you sleep?"

"In my bed!" His grin grew wider and wider. Now it even turned perverted! Just a little more and...I felt as my face grew hot. Damn! How could this happen to me? I did not even know this guy! Nevertheless he saved me and slept in a bed together with me! Who knows what had happened while I was unconscious! I could not even think about it, it was too much! But as I realized the situation I was in I quickly looked under the blanket. I let out a relieved sigh.

"What? Did you think I would take advantage of you in that state and rape you? As if I would need that!" Wow, he was not only arrogant and perverted. No. He was also entirely confident of himself! God was he self-confident!

I had turned my head to the side. I felt like his eyes looked right through my own. But he took control of me as he held my chin between his fingers and moved my head so that I had to look into his eyes. I wanted to protest, to get out of his hold but suddenly I felt his soft lips against mine. He kissed me! Just like that. I was congealed, could not move at all. What should I do? He started to move his lips and lead his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a bit in surprise. His tongue immediately found its way between my lips into my mouth cavity. My brain shut down. It just felt so good, so perfect! I had never felt like this before. What was this? In this moment I floated on a cloud and enjoyed it.

A struggle for dominance began and he won it easily. Unfortunately he released me, too soon for my taste. Anyway, I gasped for air and my hooded eyes fell automatically on his lips, ready to start kissing again.

"Seems like you liked it. But you still didn't answer me. Are you 'Black Drug Fergison'?" I was so baffled that I could only nod. He stood up and walked towards the door. But before he opened it he turned his head back to me and looked into my eyes.

"Someone from my crew is going to bring you something to eat soon." Right after he said that he turned the doorknob and went out of the room leaving me alone with my perplexed thoughts.

Why did he kiss me? My right hand moved nearly by itself to my lips and touched them lightly.


End file.
